In recent years, mobile devices have been used to access cellular networks to complete more and more tasks. For example, in the past users accessed cellular networks primarily to make telephone calls or receive short messaging service (SMS) messages. However, data-based services, for example downloading and uploading email, videos, music, articles with images and text, etc., over a cellular network is becoming increasingly common. As a result, users are using an increasing amount of the cellular network resources. Cellular service providers have a limited amount of network resources that can be allocated for services and upgrade or shift usage of these resources in the event that demand for the resources overwhelms the existing resource capacity. Unfortunately, technical, governmental and business constraints prohibit the cellular service providers from constantly investing money to simply upgrade network resources. Instead, a balanced approach between usage shifting and upgrading may be desirable. To accomplish this, techniques for estimating network capacity or performance when different amounts of various resources are available are desirable, so that cellular service providers can determine in which cellular network resource(s) they should invest to upgrade.